


when i first saw you, i said oh my (that's my dream)

by wingedseok



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Happy Halloween!, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Xu Ming Hao | The8, Vampire Wen Jun Hui | Jun, could be read as platonic actually now that i think about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/pseuds/wingedseok
Summary: "When I first caught a whiff of you, I knew," Junhui says, his fangs exposed enough by his signature grin that never fails to make Minghao's heart pound in his chest. "You're a boy, HaoHao. Always have been."





	when i first saw you, i said oh my (that's my dream)

**Author's Note:**

> bc i'm emo and didn't write enough spoopy stuff for my fave month of the year :/ <3
> 
> heavily inspired by that _one_ scene in ahs: hotel with the countess and liz taylor

Minghao has not known Junhui for long, definitely not long enough to be sharing something as sensitive as  _this_ so soon, but Junhui wouldn't judge him for it.

There are many things that Minghao is not sure about, so many things that he has no clue about, but Junhui is one of the surest things out there for him.

He is more sure about Junhui than he has ever been about his gender, but lately, things have changed. It is something sizzling right underneath his skin and flowing throughout this body of his that has never felt quite right. Minghao never really understood why, but know he does and its Junhui's fault.

Junhui had laughed at him and jokingly called him "sir" and even though Minghao had laughed right back and told him to shut the fuck up, he could not deny the feeling that had shot right through him. His senses had gone into overdrive and something secure and warm settled over him like a blanket on a cold, winter night. His toes had fucking  _tingled_ and his brain had buzzed with a giddiness he couldn't explain until later when he got home and still could not stop thinking about it.

He took to the internet then and a few hours later, he shot Seokmin a text and asked him to refer to him as he/him now. Seokmin had sent him a bunch of heart, thumbs up, and smiley face emojis as a response and Minghao had cried the rest of the night, his face still a little blotchy when he met up with Junhui again the next day.

Since then, he's learned that Junhui is not human in the slightest and while the tale of vampires feeding on human blood is, fortunately, false, Minghao was a bit disappointed with the not being able to turn into a bat thing.

But Junhui is Junhui, regardless of whether he is human or not.

And right now, with Minghao just having said what's been weighing down on him for what feels like his entire life, he is banking on Junhui's extended lifespan to give him some wise insight right now. Junhui is someone important to Minghao, regardless of how long they have known each other and Minghao hopes that Junhui can take this with grace because it would suck having to cut him out of his life.

"When I first caught a whiff of you, I knew," Junhui says, his fangs exposed enough by his signature grin that never fails to make Minghao's heart pound in his chest. "You're a boy, HaoHao. Always have been."

Minghao really isn't much of a crier, but after finally figuring out what has been off about him his entire life, it is a relief for him to hear this.

"Thank you," Minghao sniffles, wiping his nose and ducking his head as Junhui's grin softens into something more comforting and steps close enough to wrap an arm around Minghao's shoulders.

"Anything for you, HaoHao," Junhui whispers, his other hand rubbing circles into Minghao's back.

Minghao turns and buries his face into Junhui's chest, finally feeling  _right_ for once in his life. Finally feeling free.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! yell at me on twt [@wingedseok](https://twitter.com/wingedseok) about junhao (':


End file.
